


Surely Not

by Blanc_et_Noir



Series: Dream SMP BS [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Death, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Pain, Panic, Regret, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thunder and Lightning, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: Tommy stared down at the ruins of his home, of his L'manberg, of his nation and country and symphony. He looked down at what remains (or what barely remains) of his life's worth. The discs may have been his closest and dearest possession but L'manberg had his heart. He had died twice just to bring L'manberg into fruition. He had sacrificed so much for this country and now, now this was all that was left. He considered sitting on top of the tower and let the rain wash away and disguise his tears as he looked down.(Or, a more angstier version of Tommy getting struck by lightning)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP BS [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974895
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Surely Not

Tommy stared down at the ruins of his home, of his L'manberg, of his nation and country and symphony. He looked down at what remains (or what barely remains) of his life's worth. The discs may have been his closest and dearest possession but L'manberg had his heart. He had died twice just to bring L'manberg into fruition. He had sacrificed so much for this country and now, now this was all that was left. He considered sitting on top of the tower and let the rain wash away and disguise his tears as he looked down. 

He walked closer to the edge, reaching out for something that he could never obtain. At least, not when Dream is here. He pulled back, gritting his teeth as he heard the soft tone of Ghostbur. 

He looked down at his communicator, bringing it close to his ear as he continued to speak to the dead man. Just like the man had been, his country had followed. As Tommy wallowed in the deepest corner of his mind, dark thoughts plaguing his very vision, he forgot that lightning struck overhead. He forgot he had a communicator in hand. He forgot he was a living conduit for a lightning strike. When the light flashes a little to close, Tommy screamed and jumped forward. He jumped forward into nothing as the lightning struck the very place he had stood upon. 

His scream didn't stop there. He screamed as he fell, reaching out for something, anything, as the wind rushed past his ears and his thin frame. The ground was deep and the fall was long. With the massive explosives raining down from the sky a while ago, the ground had caved in upon itself and formed a large chasm that only meant death when fallen into. 

A large chasm that Tommy was falling into. 

His scream ripped through his throat, tears and rain blinding his eyes as he fell and fell. He fell for a long time or maybe it just felt like a long time. Everything around his was static as he screamed. He didn't scream anyone's name, he didn't scream any word. It was just a scream of pure terror and fear as the gaping expanse of death awaited him. He felt weightless, too free for his liking. 

He screwed his eyes shut, screaming as he waited for the inevitable. Except, it didn't come. He hit something soft and he and whatever he hit rolled to a stop. He gripped onto the one thing that saved him, that caught him and softened his fall. He shook as he slowly opened his eyes. 

Except, he opened his eyes to more fear and desperation. Below him, Tubbo laid in a bloody heap. Blood dripping down from his head and mixing with the rain. His eyes were closed and he was limp on the ground. 

"No, no, Tubbo!" He screamed, shaking the teen. 

_He couldn't have. Surely not-_

_He couldn't have killed his best friend._

_He preferred to have had died instead of Tubbo._

**_Anyone but Tubbo._ **

He screamed, this time in anger and sorrow. No more fear, no more desperation. This time, he cried out, let his sobs fill the air as he clutched the bloody and battered form of his friend. 

**SURELY NOT**

He sobbed, his entire frame shaking as he held onto his best friend for dear life. His hands trembling as he clutched onto the soaking wet uniform, from the rain or his blood, he didn't want to know. He cried as he realized he was the cause of his best friend's death. That his best friend had died before he could ever even make it up to him. 

When a hand landed on his shoulder, he hissed and lashed out. His scream died on his lips when he saw Ghostbur. 

"Tommy, Tommy it's going to be fine." 

"NO ITS NOT! TUBBO- HE, HES DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!"

"No listen, Tommy-" Ghostbur tried again, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"No get away from me! My best friend, TUBOO IS DEAD IN MY ARMS AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT-"

"He's not dead." Quackity's voice echoed from the back. 

Tommy whipped up to glare at the other man who merely gestured at Tubbo. Tommy shakily looked down only to find that Tubbo was breathing, barely but he was breathing. 

"Oh god, oh no." Tommy whispered, horror creeping into his frame and lacing his tone "I-- Ghost- Ghostbur, please. Get, get-"

"He's still alive but not for long." 

Tommy growled, looking up at the masked man that stood leagues above them, hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. He clutched Tubbo closer, fighting through the tears in his eyes. 

"You better say your goodbyes soon." Dream turned back and walked away. 

Thunder rumbled overhead and the rain seemed to continue on faster, harder. Tommy didn't care. He only cared for his friend who was broken and bleeding on the ground because he thought he could catch and help Tommy break his fall from a height. His best friend who had sacrificed his life time and time again for him. Who only knew how to give and listen while never taking or demanding. His best friend who had given his life to save his. 

"WHY! WHY HIM!?" Tommy screamed his throat raw. "ANYONE BUT HIM." 

Tommy sniffled, clutching his best friend close to him. He rested his head on his chest and listened. He heard a heart beat. 

_One... Two... One... Two..._

_None._

Tommy shook, squeezing his eyes shut and hugging his friend tighter and tighter. He pushed his head against his chest and listened, long and hard. Nothing. Not a single breath. 

The third and final time Tommy screamed, his scream was filled with anguish and pain as he held his friend in his arms til his dying breath. His scream ripped through the lands, echoing louder than the thunder above. The rain wasn't able to wash away not hide the tears that dropped down his face. Not this time. 

_He could handle losing his discs._

_He could handle losing L'manberg._

_He could **NEVER** handle losing Tubbo. _

_Not in a million years._

_Not in this lifetime._

So he did the only thing he knew how to. He screamed. He screamed and screamed. He didn't beg or plead. It was a wordless scream filled with emotion and anguish and pain. He didn't curse anyone out, he didn't blame anyone but himself. So, he screamed. He screamed and screamed. He screamed his throat raw. He screamed even when the skies cleared and the thunder stopped rumbling. He screamed and never left his best friend's side. 

_Not anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> Little trivia!! 
> 
> I planned on writing Dream giving Tommy a potion but I said no <3 and made Dream a right asshole. 
> 
> Btw, I wrote this on a whim after eating dinner. Rivalstwt server can confirm they live in fear of me everyday :)


End file.
